Marc Vann
|birthplace = Norfolk, VA |family = Unnamed father Anna Vann Unnamed brother Unnamed grandfather Mary Easterling |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Marc Vann is an American actor best known for his recurring role as Conrad Ecklie in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Biography Vann was born in Norfolk, Virginia, on August 23, 1954. He initially had little interest in acting or theater, but was introduced to the craft through a mime workshop while he was studying for his MBA. He subsequently got involved in theater before moving to Los Angeles, California, to start a career as a television actor. Vann was active in local and regional theaters in the Chicago area, most notably at Wisdom Bridge Theatre and Center Theatre. Vann starred in the Wisdom Bridge Theatre production of The Great Gatsby. He then officially started his acting career, appearing in several TV shows. On February 28, 2008, Vann abruptly guest-starred back-to-back in new episodes of two different series, both on ABC. First, he portrayed a ship's doctor on the cult phenomenon Lost, and then portrayed an automotive worker who was bribed into moving to Hawaii and not testifying in a trial in Eli Stone. He recently starred in a Skittles commercial as a doctor. In 2011, he appeared in two episodes of Torchwood as camp manager Colin Maloney. On Criminal Minds Vann portrayed Agent Adam Fuchs in the Season Three episode "Penelope". He reprised the role in the Season Ten episode "Rock Creek Park". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2007-2015) TV episodes - Agent Adam Fuchs *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000-present) as Conrad Ecklie (66 episodes) *Son Simon (2013) as Stranger (short) *Modern Family (2012) as Stan *Initiation (2011) as Trainer (short) *Torchwood (2011) as Colin Maloney (2 episodes) *Medium (2010) as Wayne Lundgren *Scoundrels (2010) as Lawrence Greenwood *Captain Cook's Extraordinary Atlas (2009) as Mr. Boots *Lie to Me (2009) as Jim Gunderson *Monk (2003-2009) as Curator Miles Franklin/Hal Duncan (2 episodes) *Lost (2008) as Doctor (4 episodes) *Man Maid (2008) as Govna *Eli Stone (2008) as Stanley Lyme *Women's Murder Club (2007) as David *I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry (2007) as Protestor *Without a Trace (2007) as Pete Weber *Grey's Anatomy (2007) as Hematologist *Spider-Man 3 (2007) as Play Producer *NCIS (2007) as Mark Sadowski *Dirt (2007) as Dr. Kozar *Damages (2006) as LaBelle *Standoff (2006) as Roger Lestak *The Drop (2006) as Mr. One *The O.C. (2006) as Detective Warner *Boston Legal (2005-2006) as D.A. Scott Bodnar/D.A. Scott Berger (2 episodes) *Art School Confidential (2006) as Kevin *A Thousand Beautiful Things (2005) as Tom (short) *In Memory of My Father (2005) as Marc *Crossing Jordan (2004) as Harold Goddard *NYPD Blue (2000-2004) as Paul Grady/Harry Forsic (2 episodes) *The Practice (2004) as Terry Glazer (2 episodes) *Angel (2003-2004) as Doctor Sparrow (3 episodes) *Karen Sisco (2003) as Phillip Garnier *Dragnet (2003) as Fergus Cook *The Shield (2003) as Bob *Frasier (2002) as Paul *Flying (2002) as Roger (short) *The Guardian (2002) as Nursing Home Director *JAG (2002) as Police Detective *Just Ask My Children (2001) as Detective Felton *Ghost World (2001) as Jerome *The Forsaken (2001) as Decker *When Billie Beat Bobby (2001) as Young Buck *Kate Brasher (2001) as Dan Vickers *Stranger Inside (2001) as Nelson *Judging Amy (2000) as Officer Wilbourne *Malcolm in the Middle (2000) as Mr. Pinter *Seven Days (1999) as Sgt. David Korshak *Payback (1999) as Gray *Cupid (1998) as Dr. Ian Frechette *Since You've Been Gone (1998) as Robert Smith *U.S. Marshals (1998) as Deputy Jackson *Hoodlum (1997) as Dutch's Liquor Henchman *Early Edition (1996) as Phil Pritchard (3 episodes) *Meet the Parents (1992) as Circus Guy 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors